


Intertwined

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soff Exarch, he deserves some happiness and I will gladly provide it, yeeted into the void without editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: Inspired by the songIntertwinedby dodie
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [Intertwined](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=2GC50YZyGFs&feature=share) by dodie

A tangle of limbs, they rest upon her bed in the Pendants. The prior night’s activities had thoroughly worn them out, but they needed the reassurance. They needed to truly feel the other. Together, they rest now, hidden from the problems of the world they both have been burdened with for so long; skin touches skin, feet toy with feet.

_ It’s heavenly _ , she thinks,  _ finally having this time to ourselves. _

The feeling of his skin sliding across hers causes heat to spread to her core, the tickle of his tail against her legs, her own wrapped around it. Just for a little while, they both want to forget who they are and so they do. 

He stirs and she speaks. 

“I see you’ve awakened finally.”

“I’d still be asleep if in my waking hours my dreams hadn’t come true.”

“You flatter me,” she smiles and strokes his hair to which he responds with snuggling closer to her bare body beneath the sheets. “I know we have to leave this room eventually, but I’d like to stay for just awhile longer.”

He hums in response, “I’ll gladly accommodate such a wish, we could spend the whole day here if that is your desire. You’ll want for nothing as long as I am yours.”

“Being mine could be a terrible burden. I have many problems of my own, many too much for most to handle. I’ve unintentionally pushed numerous away because of it.”

“You’ll never be able to push me away, I’m here for you  _ always _ . I’ve waited a hundred years, I could wait a hundred more if it would mean that I could stand at your side.”

Her smile stretches, “If you’re sure.”

“Very.”

“So be it, I’m yours. My hopes, my dreams, my fears, all yours.”

“I gladly take them, they are no burden but instead a duty that I will gladly share with you. There is naught that we cannot overcome together.” He leans closer to her, “Just as you are mine, I am yours, from this moment forward our souls are intertwined.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic or simply want to find a group of individuals who enjoy creating with and considering the FFXIV universe, please join us at the discord! Its very wholesome and supportive and I owe it to them for my ability to share this story with you all.
> 
> [Book Club Discord](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
